Stories of a Mission
by ThatLadyOverThere
Summary: They left Konoha as the rain began to drip, Leaving to their destination but ahead of them is a long, tedious trip. A ninja poet goes on a mission including one other girl and two guys, Let's see how it unfolded through the ninja poet's eyes.


A/N: Before I begin these chapters based on Naruto,

I must make it clear it is not a story that I own.

Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful author known by those who have read it,

So due to this undeniable fact I will take no credit.

Cause let's face it, if I were the one to make it up,

It'd fall through fast and Shonen Jump would be bankrupt.

But thank goodness! That isn't the case.

I too would not want it any other way.

Also, after looking at literature that was one of Chaucer's,

He too deserves mention in my writing this verse.

This Fiction story is my first attempt and try

And I hope that this sort of thing is something you'll like.

Now that I have taken care of all that introductory stuff this moment,

Let's proceed to track the path of this observant ninja poet...

* * *

**Prologue**

At the crack of dawn we all had risen,

To join together and complete a mission.

To travel to a land in a western nation,

and gather information on the Akatsuki organization.

This particular assignment is one of my first

though compared to the past it's far from the worst.

In obligation I am forced to go

But it is safe to say I am not alone.

I will travel along with a well known pair

who are good at infiltrating such a secret lair.

As of teamwork I feel we'll be fine

Though I have only met them for the very first time.

They have just arrived and it came to be

There are a few specially chosen and it totaled to be three.

The first that I met so eager to go

Was an outgoing boy named Naruto.

A tall tanned ninja with hair of blond

He has high aspirations and an unsettled bond.

Such a friendly one that you would never know

Could become angered enough to unleash fox mode.

Even with three whisker marks on each cheek

a person could hardly suspect such a lad was a jinchuriki.

With him was a medic with short hair the color of a cherry flower

Who worried about her outgoing teammate every minute and waking hour.

It's a bit unfortunate she seems to be broken pieces of what she was,

Ever since her only previous failure in the subject of love.

She has strength enough to cause a tree to crack

But she can also heal ailments in a blink or a snap.

From scratches, punctures, contusions, grazes and lacerations,

To stabs, fractures, bruises, abrasions and dislocations.

To help her friends she really does try

Her name is Sakura who cannot lie.

Not one of the better ones I've met

But in the art of medicine she is one of the best.

Last there was an artist who is a ninja as well,

Whose thoughts and feelings none alive can tell.

In his past he's had one he called his brother

The idea of relationships is a topic he ponders.

Due to his skills and being direct,

He is one of the few I really respect.

When he says something odd he never knows why

He gets the reactions he gets and his name is Sai.

Void of expression in his egg shaped head,

His skills speak for him through the ink in his pen.

Sadly, one was missing who usually led

And is currently resting ridden in bed.

The day before I went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop

To purchase some cut Foxgloves to take to the next stop

Which was the hospital so I could tell

Kakashi-sensei to take it easy and get well.

They also had Yamato who was Kakashi-sensei's fill-in

But he was off on his own separate mission.

In any case,

We all met at the gate.

We took a moment to check our supplies

When Naruto proposed something to no surprise.

He began, "This is going to be a very long walk,

And it will be even more boring if nobody talks.

I think that as we all start traveling west,

We should participate in a small contest.

Since you are new we'll leave you be," He said looking to me.

"You can be our critic and judge us three.

We can focus solely on the mission when we reach the vicinity.

The thing you judge is a well thought story, one from us each." (And of course I agreed.)

"After the mission and we are returning home,

We will then be required to tell one more.

The one who is chosen to be the winner

Will be treated by the losers to a hefty dinner

To some high quality ramen steamy and hot

Made by none other than the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Sakura? Sai? What do ya say?

Sai was the only to reply "Okay."

With some persuasion on Naruto's part,

She agreed but refused to start.

With a round of rock, paper, scissors

Sai turned out to be the winner,

Not much later we hit the trail,

Naruto commencing the contest by telling his tale.

* * *

A/N: If it is more of this story that you will seek, I will probably upadate randomly with intervals no more than two weeks. Forgive my inconsistancies and thanks for your time, And remember reviews of any constructive type (for knowing if to continue) is always a very good sign.


End file.
